whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015 video game)/gallery
Gallery In-game Images Whiteday - 1.png|Game Title Opening Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3R.png|Game Start Menu Whiteday - 2.png|Choose the difficulty Mode Menu Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 4R.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 5.png|Description of the operation Whiteday mobile(2015)- 6.png|Start point Whiteday mobile(2015)- 7R.png|First floor notice board (changed Save Point) Whiteday mobile(2015)- 8R.png|Reflection in mirror (New feature) White Day Remake - Head Demon Head Ghost Lunch Lady.gif LabyrinthA school.png LabyrinthA.png Woman in the cabinet.jpg Baby remake.jpg Doppel remake.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-33-58.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-34-10.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-37-04.png Ghost tree in remake.png Pen remake.png First aid kit remake.png White Day-Remake-Ji-won-1.png Vending machine remake.png Coffe can remake.png Coin remake.png Soybean milk remake.png whiteday-remake-seong-ah takes huimin to vent.jpg whiteday-remake-bong-gu.jpg whiteday-remake-classroom.jpg whiteday-remake-eun-mi.jpg whiteday-remake-mobile.jpg whiteday-remake-so-yeong.jpg Diffi.png Second grade.png Kyeong-hui.png Start Loading.png|Start Loading (Eng) Opening Movie (English).png|Opening Movie (English) Game Title Opening (English).png|Game Title Opening (English) Game Start Menu (English).png|Game Start Menu (English) Choose the difficulty level Menu (English).png|Choose the difficulty level Menu (English) Collection List Menu.png|Collection List Menu Colection Play Rank.png|Collection Play Rank Collect Old Figurine.png|Collect Old Figurine Downloadable Content Menu (English).png|Downloadable Content Menu (English) Loding.png|Loding Start point (English).png|Start point (English) First floor notice board & Instruction (English).png|First floor notice board & Instruction (English) Dialogue choices 1.png|Dialogue choices 1 Dialogue choices 2.png|Dialogue choices 2 English subtitles Scene.png|English subtitles Scene Text Messages (Eng).png|Text Messages (Eng) A Note from the Class President (English).png|A Note from the Class President (English) = Cleaner's Memo Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document).png|Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document) School Ghost Stories (7) (English).png|School Ghost Stories (7) (English) Felt-Tip pen.png|Felt-Tip pen : (Marker) pen Coin (Eng).png|Coin (Eng) Soy Milk (Eng).png|Soy Milk (Eng) Language Option in Setting Menu_1.png|Language Option in Setting Menu (Subtitle) Language Option in Setting Menu_2.png|Language Option in Setting Menu (Voice Dub) Pre-release Images whiteday-remake-teaser-2014-03-16.jpg|Whiteday Teaser site from 2014 whiteday-remake-20150116195043_9208.jpg|Alpha Version - (Preview) - Notice: the original map being used. whiteday-remake-20150116194400_8697.jpg|Alpha Version - Multiplayer Mode (Delete) whiteday-remake-comingsoon.jpg|"COMING SOON" Image showing text flipped horizontally. Whiteday_remake_img1.jpg|Banner whiteday-remake-intertitle-facebook.jpg|Promotional intertitle image. whiteday-remake-so-yeong and hui-min.jpg|Promotional image depicting So-yeong and Hui-min. White Day Remake - Seong-Ah.png|Seong-ah as she appears in the PlayStation VR Version teaser. Mi-suk-remake-2-full.png|Mi-suk at the music room, New building. Na-hyae-Remake.png|Na-hyae. (writing on the chalkboards ghost) Spider Long Hair Lady Ghost-Remake.png|Spider Ghost. Yeondu Highschool Remake.png|Yeondu HighSchool Exterior. whiteday-remake-exterior concept.jpg|School Exterior concept from Facebook page. whiteday-remake-promo poster.jpg|Promotional image showing Ji-hyon, Seong-ah, So-yeong, developer and publisher name. Whiteday-remake-limited edition-0.jpg|Limited Edition package. (Backpack, O.S.T CD, Artbook, Umbrella, Note, Pen, Testimonial letter with L-holder, Game Download code, Limited Edit Costume ) Whiteday-remake-limited edition.jpg|White Day (remake) - Limited Edition package Sold out Image. whiteday-remake-g-star guerilla event.jpg|G-star(game fair in Korea) guerilla event. whiteday-remake-Roi Games team.jpg|Developers and South Korean Manhua artist, Yoon Tae-ho (Participated in Ending scenario arrangement) whiteday-remake-Roi Games 2015.06.29 recording scene.jpg|2015/06/29/ : Prof. Hwang Byungki, and Soprano: Yun Insuk (alternate:Yoon In-sook) and Staff. Labyrinth (2015) Re-recording Work in Recording studio. character-min-xs.png|Huimin character-soyoung-xs.png|Soyeong Character-jihyun.png|Jihyun Character-sunga.png|Sungah/Seong-ah Ghost Story Screenshot 2015-12-04-22-26-38.png Captain collection.png Fox spirit collection.png Misuk collection.png Mermaid, water demon collection.png Ghost tree collection.png Woman in the closet collection.png Doppel ghost collection.png Na-hyae-0.png Spier collection.png Mannequin collection.png Collection kyeong hui.png Update related images whiteday-remake-update.jpg|December 14, 2015 - Update Poster. white day google play promo.jpg white day google play promo janitor b.jpg white day google play promo janitor.jpg Hui-min's Costume -Dandy guy-.jpg|Hui-min's Costume guy : when achieving certain conditions in game. So-yeong's Costume -Eleganta one-piece dress-.jpg|So-yeong's Costume one-piece dress : when achieving certain conditions in game. Seong-ah's Costume -Hot girl-.jpg|Seong-ah's Costume girl : when achieving certain conditions in game. Ji-hyeon's Costume -Calm Lady-.jpg|Ji-hyeon's Costume Lady : when achieving certain conditions in game. Bong-gu's Costume-Memories of the towels-.jpg|Bong-gu's Costumeof the towels :when achieving certain conditions in game. Dal-su's Costume -Bikers-.jpg|Dal-su's Costume Bikers : when achieving certain conditions in game. White Day Costumes-Nightmare of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Nightmare of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. White Day Costumes-Dream of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Dream of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. 토깽이 와 멋쟁이(Bunny & Dandy) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Bunny & Dandy (토깽이 와 멋쟁이) DLC -KRW 2,200 냥이 와 베어본구 (Kitty & Bear'bone'gu) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Kitty & Bear bone gu (냥이 와 베어본구) DLC - KRW 2,200. 햄스터 와 호돌이 (Hamster & Tiger) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Hamster & Tiger (햄스터 와 호돌이) DLC - KRW 2,200. White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform.jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ Korean word,"사과" is homonym. This word means apple and apology.] Next-> White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (So-yeong).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ It is a double entendre: FREE costumes for the initial purchase White Day:ALNS (remake) iOS ver users.] ' Next ->' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Sung-ah).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. '' Containing the company's apology for delayed the release of the iOS version.'' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Ji-hyeon).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. costumes for the initial purchase iOS ver and Will be Paid-for sales since February(iOS&Android) Videos WhiteDay Mobile Teaser|White Day Mobile (Beta) Teaser - 3/14/2014 - first promotional video when the title was still a mobile port. 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 2|White Day Mobile video 2 Inventory 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 3|White Day Mobile video 3 Inventory Conference White Day Remake Mobile|Conference White Day Remake / Mobile - 취재 화이트데이 모바일, "부분유료화 없이 8,800원으로 판매된다" 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러|White day:A Labyrinth Named School (Remake) CG trailer 화이트데이 모바일 초반 플레이 (오프닝~설지현 조우)|White Day Remake - Mobile (Android) Early-Play (From opening, gameplay introduction to encounter with Ji-hyeon) Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official |White Day Remake - PlayStation VR Teaser 화이트데이, 게임패드 조작(beta) 프리뷰|White Day Mobile Beta Update Preview - King Real and Gamepad Support. 화이트데이, 크리스마스 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Christmas Costume Promtion movie) White Day - Official Trailer White Day (Remake) Some Dubbing parts ( ENG Sub Dub ) Low Quality 화이트데이 영어 더빙 확인 영상 |White Day English dub video (Kor Sub) White Day Launching Trailer (EN)|Official Trailer